


Next Season

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Jev is surprised to find Sam waiting for him at his hotel room.Sam is determined to properly congratulate the Frenchman, and to get rid of that heaviness in his chest





	Next Season

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD JEV WON AND I'M SO EXCITED  
> (But honestly if Sam had won my reaction would have been the same xD ) and because of it all, this fic happened, so enjoy ;)

Jev was buzzing. FE champion, he had finally made it. 

After the race, it had been a rush of people hugging and congratulating him, and lots and lots of champagne. 

He was still smiling as he stumbled into his hotel, his arm around Andre’s neck to keep himself steady. The German was grinning and telling him over and over again that it was real, he had really won. Jean-Éric just grinned and leaned in to the touch, laughing when Andre clumsily kissed both his cheeks ‘like a true Frenchie.’ 

Arriving at what Jev was pretty sure was his hotel room, he was surprised to see someone familiar waiting in front of it.

“Sam?” Jev asked, suddenly feeling a lot more sober. The Englishman smiled tentatively, his hands clasped awkwardly behind his back. 

“I eh… wanted to congratulate you, but I guess it’s a bad time.” he said, eying the way Jev was still leaning against Andre’s side. Andre snorted.

“I was just making sure he got back to the hotel, why don’t you take over and make sure he stays in the room?” Andre said, winking at Sam, who bit his lip and looked away. Jev hit Andre’s shoulder half-heartedly.

“You're just trying to get rid of me.” he whined. Andre laughed, hugging the Frenchman tightly and pressing a kiss to Jev’s temple

“Absolutely.” he then answered, abruptly pushing Jev towards Sam, who could only barely steady the Frenchman. 

Andre patted Sam’s shoulder as he walked past.

“Don’t forget we have another race in the morning.” he teased, before wandering off.

Sam was left with Jev awkwardly hanging against him, their height difference making it quite hard to properly hold him. Jev grinned triumphantly and held up a key.

“Let’s go in.” he said. 

Jev immediately plopped backwards onto the bed, his arms and legs sprawled widely over the soft mattress. Sam stayed standing, smiling down at the Frenchman 

“You deserved it.” he said after a moment of silence. Jev opened his eyes.

“You would have deserved it too…” he answered. Sam shrugged.

“Maybe next year.” he mumbled. Jev patted the space next to him.

“Sit.” he grinned. Sam did as he asked, barely having time to get comfortable before Jev pushed himself up on his elbows, surprising the Brit by brushing their lips together. 

Sam let out a squeak but kissed back, allowing Jev to pull him on top of him. Sam straddled his waist, cupping Jev’s face between his hands as he kissed back.

“I missed this.” Jev murmured between kisses, his hands slipping under Sam’s shirt. Sam let out a shuddery sigh.

“Me too.” he murmured, gasping as Jev turned them over. The heated brown eyes gazing down at him were familiar and comforting and Sam pressed closer, hands suddenly urgently tugging at Jev’s shirt. 

Jev complied and sat up to take off his top, Sam scrambling to do the same. There was still a heaviness in his stomach, a stone that read ‘If I had done more, then maybe I would be the one covered in champagne now’, but having Jev near eased the discomfort. 

He moaned quietly as Jev kissed a trail over his stomach, hands tangling in the Frenchman’s soft hair. 

When Jev hands rested on the waistband of Sam’s shorts, Sam stopped him.

“No, I was here to congratulate you.” he said, pushing Jev’s hands away. Jev chuckled, pressing a kis to Sam’s lips.

“You being here is enough Sam.” he murmured. Sam sighed and deepened the kiss, pulling their bodies flush together. 

“For old time’s sake, please…” Sam trailed off, swallowing thickly. “I want to feel you inside me.” he added, voice only a whisper. Jev smiled, nuzzling the side of Sam’s neck 

“Anything for you.” 

Sam was trembling by the time Jev had undressed him, and himself, the Frenchman taking his time and pressing soft kisses all over Sam’s skin. 

Jev couldn’t resist and lapped at Sam’s hardening cock, sucking the tip into his mouth while glancing up at the Brit with innocent eyes. Sam moaned, hips tilting off the bed as Jev took him down further.

“Please Jev, I won’t last you idiot.” Sam scolded as Jev hummed around his length. Jev chuckled but pulled away, teasingly winking at him before moving lower, hot mouth pressing against Sam’s hole. Sam whined and instinctively tried to close his legs, but Jev hummed and pushed his thighs apart some more. 

After a long moment, Jev pulled away, sucking his finger into his mouth as he moved up again. He kissed Sam again as he brought his hand down, his finger easing into Sam’s ass as the Britt gasped into his mouth. 

“Please Jev…” Sam whined. Jev smiled, resting their foreheads together for a moment.

“I’m glad you’re here.” he whispered. Sam smiled in return, kissing the Frenchman yet again.

“Jev…” he murmured, bucking his hips up. Jev shushed him, but shifted and slowly pushed in. Sam let out a moan that was almost a sob, tangling his legs over Jev’s waist. Jev groaned as he bottomed out, giving Sam a moment to get used to the stretch. 

When he started to move, Sam buried his face in Jev’s neck.

“You deserved it.” he repeated in soft murmurs. Jev moaned, his thrusts quickening, holding the smaller man close.

Sam’s nails dug into his back as the Brit came undone, moaning and shivering as he came. Jev pressed sloppy kisses to all the skin he could reach, his movement becoming more frantic until he finally came with a groan. 

Sam stayed close when Jev pulled out, cuddling up against the Frenchman’s side. Jev rolled onto his side to properly look at the other man.

“I’m sorry.” he said, although there wasn’t any particular reason for him to apologize. Sam sighed but then smiled, his eyes crinkling up at the sides.

“Next season.” he said decisively. “Next season I’ll kick your ass.” Jev chuckled, relieved to see the heavy shadows leaving the small man’s face. 

“I count on it.”


End file.
